Glaceon v Sylveon
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: May and Max have come to Kalos, and so have their Pokemon. However, a chance encounter between May's Glaceon and Serena's Sylveon will spark a rivalry so intense and so impassioned, that nothing will ever be the same.
1. Round 1

**Glaceon v Sylveon**

 **Round 1**

 ** _Our Kalos region heroes have made a brief stop on their journey to take in the beauty of meadow and surrounding forest before having a satisfying lunch._**

Clemont was busy cooking, only stopping to occasionally look up at his little sister Bonnie, who was playing catch with Pikachu, Pancham, Dedenne, Noibat, and Bunnelby. Chespin was focused on Clemont, waiting to be fed.

Ash was doing some training with Talonflame, Greninja, and Hawlucha, and Serena was taking some time to brush and groom Braixen's fur.

As Sylveon sat and patiently waited for her turn, and idea suddenly came to her. The Intertwining Pokemon slowly got up and quietly walked out of the area and into the forest, a clever smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **However, not too far away, another group of heroes from another region are also enjoying this beautiful setting.**_

Skitty's face was that of contentment as May gently brushed her. Her Blaziken and Venusaur were having an in depth conversation as they ate their meal, while Munchlax just simply ate. Beautifly was soaring through the clear skies, looking pretty happy. Wartotle was practicing his Pokemon Performance moves by spinning on his shell and on his Aqua Tail.

Nearby, 10 year old Pokemon Trainer Max was kneeling on the ground, feeding his starter Treecko and his longer time friend Ralts some Pokepuffs that May had made earlier.

"Don't go overboard, Max," May warned her younger brother, "You'll give them stomach aches."

Max pushed his glassed back up onto the bridge of his nose and said, "Come on, May, trust me. Haven't I already proved I'm a good Trainer?"

"You've only caught one Pokemon, and I don't think Ralts even counts, because you became friends 3 years before you became a Trainer," May argued.

Max stood up and crossed his arms, saying, "You let me come with you to Kalos on your journey to become Kalos Queen, didn't you?"

May nodded with confidence and said with fire in her eyes, "That's right. Kalos Queen. I'm gonna win those Princess Keys with cute Pokemon, dazzling techniques, and little bit of luck!"

Max looked around the area and said with a cocky smirk, "Well, I think you're about one cute Pokemon too short."

"Huh?" May replied.

"Where's Glaceon?" Max asked.

May stood up so fast that Skitty was thrown off of her lap, "What? Oh no, where is she? I- oh, sorry Skitty. But where did Glaceon go off to? I hope she doesn't wander off to far or get into any trouble."

* * *

After some time searching, Sylveon finally found it. A tree full of gorgeous, ruby red apples. The sight of them made Sylveon hungry as she imagined how sweet and juicy they would be. Even better was the thought of how happy Serena would be when she brought back the delicious fruit.

Sylveon extended one of her ribbons and then swung it at one of the high hanging fruits, breaking the stem from which it hung from the branch. Sylveon extended another ribbon out to grab the fruit as it fell, only to be intercepted by a blue figure that jumped out of the nearby bushes.

Sylveon gasped in shock as a Glaceon landed a few feet away with the apple in her mouth. The Glaceon dropped the apple at her dark blue feet and stared at Sylveon for a bit. Then she finally asked, "(What Pokemon are _you_?)"

Standing confidently, Sylveon postured proudly and replied, "(I am a Sylveon. The Fairy-type evolution of Eevee.)"

Glaceon stared at her for a long time, and then shook her head and said, "(Ah, no. I don't think that's a thing.)"

Offended by the statement, Sylveon frowned and insisted, "(It most certainly is 'a thing' as you put it!)"

Glaceon frowned and narrowed her eyes at the Fairy-type and said, "(No. It isn't. Seriously? _'Fairy-type'_? If you're going to make up a type, try something that makes sense, like 'Light-type.')"

Sylveon was taken aback by Glaceon's tone, and asked "(Are you calling me a liar?)"

Glaceon shrugged and gave a smile that made Sylveon's stomach churn, and replied, "(You said it, I didn't.)"

Sylveon closed her eyes and shook her head, trying not to get too angry. Then she looked back up at Glaceon and said, "(Fine. Believe what you want. But that apple is _mine._ )"

Glaceon looked down at the apple and said, "(Hmm. I don't see your name on it. . .)" Glaceon licked her lips, "(It looks pretty good though.)"

"(Don't you dare!)" Sylveon warned as she pointed a paw at Glaceon.

Glaceon ignored Sylveon's warning and quickly bent down and took a bite out of the apple.

 _WHACK!_

One of Sylveon's ribbon came swinging out, not only knocking the apple off into the distance, but dealing a stinging slap to Glaceon's cheek.

Glaceon gave Sylveon an angry glare and said, "(That was a bratty little move.)"

"(I know you are, but what am I?)" Sylveon replied smoothly.

Glaceon growled fiercely as she lowered herself into a battle ready crouch. Sylveon relaxed her body and let herself bounce up and down a bit on feet, reminding herself to always be light on her feet.

The two Eeveelutions stared each other down, both evenly matched in the staring contest department. Glaceon's darker blue eyes were assertive and focused, while Sylveon's lighter blue eyes were confident and observing.

Then, Glaceon charged forward, her body glowing a sparkling pink as she called out, "(Secret Power!)"

Sylveon got up on her hind legs and whirled out of the way, jumping backwards and landing a few feet away from Glaceon. She turned to look at Sylveon in shock. The Fairy-type smiled at her opponent, bobbing up and down and left and right to a secret rhythm within her.

Glaceon blinked her eyes, then narrowed them and repeated her move, trying again to strike Sylveon with Secret Power. Sylveon elegantly dodged it a second time, then a third time, and then a fourth time.

"(You aren't very. . . graceful,)" Sylveon remarked cheekily.

Glaceon snarled out aggressively, "(Ice Shard!)"

As Glaceon fired out her attack, Sylveon stood firm and called out, "(Protect.)" The blue energy shield blocked the Ice attack, and Sylveon swung her ribbons and shouted, "(Swift!)"

The golden stars crashed into Glaceon, knocking her back. Glaceon shook off the momentary daze she received from the blows, and then launched several more Ice Shard attacks Sylveon's way.

"(Double Team!)" Sylveon cried out as leapt sideways and twirled, splitting into about 15 copies of herself.

As her Ice Shard pierced several of the copies, Glaceon charged forward, raising her tail and shouting , "(Iron Tail!)"

Using her suddenly metallic looking tail as a cross between a sword and a whip, Glaceon dashed and spun through the group of Sylveon copies, cutting them down like chaff. Eventually, Glaceon's attack struck a solid target.

"(Aieeee!)" Sylveon squealed in pain as she was knocked flat several feet away from her opponent.

Glaceon looked on in shock. She had put all her strength into that blow, but it surprised her to see how effective it was against Sylveon. "(That was. . . _super effective?_ )" she said aloud, blinking her eyes in confusion as Sylveon fought to catch her breath. "(You're not a Rock-type, or an Ice-type. So how. . .)" Glaceon's eyes widened in realization, "(Ohhhhhhh. . .)"

Sylveon raised her head and her eyes widened and her ears stood up in fear as Glaceon approached her, her Iron Tail raised up high as she said with a triumphant smile, "(I _do_ believe in fairies! I _do!_ I _do!_ )"

Just as Glaceon swung her Iron Tail down at Sylveon, the Fairy-type quickly blocked it with Protect. She then jumped up and used Double Team to surround her opponent in at least 10 Sylveon copies.

Glaceon growled aggressively and said, "(Hiding won't save you, _Tinkerbell!_ )"

"(Don't call me that!)"

Glaceon whirled around and spat out some Ice Shards, but they only struck a few of the copies. The remaining copies began twirling and dancing around Glaceon in two concentric circles that rotated in opposite directions.

"(Then what would you like me to call you? Mia? Breezie? Bippity-Boppity-Boo?)" Glaceon replied mockingly before firing Ice Shards like a Gatling gun, mowing down the copies like she was in a shooting gallery.

However, Glaceon was suddenly grabbed around her middle by one of Sylveon's ribbons. With a grunt of exertion, Sylveon pulled Glaceon up and swung her onto the ground. Lying on her back with the wind knocked out of her, Glaceon could do nothing when Sylveon used her second ribbon to hold onto her tail.

"(So, you want to be petty and immature, do you?)" Sylveon said with a serious and impatient frown as she used her two remaining ribbons to grabbed Glaceon's forelegs, "(Fine!)"

Using her ribbons as puppet strings, Sylveon began swinging Glaceon's paws into either side of her face in rapid succession.

"(What are you doing? Why are you hitting yourself? Why, Glaceon, why?)" Sylveon asked with a mischievous smile.

Unable to concentrate or even aim enough for an Ice Shard attack, Glaceon did the next best thing to free herself from this situation. Right when Sylveon swung in Glaceon's left paw, the Ice-type brought her head forward, turned, and sunk her teeth right into Sylveon's resilient yet sensitive ribbon-like feeler.

* * *

Serena had been searching around for Sylveon when she heard the high pitched shriek. "Sylveon!" she gasped in horror.

"What? What is it, Serena?" Ash asked in concern, as he had been helping Serena search.

"Sylveon's in trouble! I heard her!" Serena said, looking about ready to panic.

Ash nodded and gave Serena a reassuring look. "Don't worry, Serena. We'll find her. Let's go and get Talonflame and Noibat to-."

"There's no time! Sylveon could be in some real danger!" Serena said as her heart pumped harder as her mind created scenarios ranging from Beedrills to Ursarings to Team Rocket. She then turned in the direction of the shriek and said, "She's over that way, I know it! I'll go ahead. You get help."

"Serena, wait!" Ash called out, but to no avail. Serena had already run off into the woods.

* * *

Sylveon quickly stepped away from Glaceon, her ribbons retracting out of reflex from the sharp pain. Now free from the ribbons, Glaceon quickly got up on her paws and fired Ice Shards at Sylveon. Several of the shards struck her, but she batted most of them away with her other three feelers. The bitten feeler was pulled in close to her body.

"(You fight dirty!)" Sylveon accused bitterly.

"(Whiner!)" Glaceon shot back, "(And since when is 'why are you hitting yourself' clean fighting?)"

"(I was just using what I got!)" Sylveon countered, "(What's the point of having a unique body part if you don't use it?!)" Sylveon suddenly stopped and took a good look at Glaceon, then smiled and pointed at the sides of the Ice-type's head and remarked, "(Oh wait, you know all about that, _Dangles_!)"

Now it was now Glaceon's turn to be taken aback, and she took a quick subconscious glance at each of the two teal dangles that hung down from the tuque on her head. Then she bared her teeth and shot back, "(Well at least I'm not a dumb ribbon dancing _Tinkerbell!_ )"

Sylveon gave Glaceon a fierce glare, her brow furrowed and her light blue eyes filled with anger. Sylveon pulled her feelers together, even the bitten one, and the air around them started to glow light blue.

"(Do you think Fairies can't hold their own in a battle?)" Sylveon questioned her Glaceon, who was now starting to look worried, "(We're like the wind, _Dangles._ We can be nice and soft, or great and powerful!)" Sylveon then spread her feelers wide open, and as she sent a strong gust of wind at her opponent, she shouted, "(Fairy Wind!)"

The sparkling blade shaped gusts of wind slammed directly onto Glaceon, scoring several direct hits. Sylveon breathed out and stood proud, a smile growing on her face as she savored the sensation of winning. However, she regretted that Serena wasn't here to see it.

As Sylveon caught her breath and the dust settled from her attack, she took a look over at her opponent. Sylveon's heart felt chilled when she saw that Glaceon was not only still standing, but was covered in a shimmering, reflective energy.

"(Oh no.)" Sylveon whispered.

Glaceon smiled the very same smile that caused Sylveon's stomach to churn, and replied with two words of her own, "(Mirror Coat.)"

Sylveon was then overtaken by a blast of her own power reflected back her, only it had been doubled in intensity. She was thrown back hard, and felt all her resistance get punched out of her. It was all she could do to remain consciousness. She could see apples falling down around her out of the corners of her eyes as she stared straight up into the sky, partially covered by tree branches. Her body became cold when Glaceon stepped on her chest and grinned down at her. Then, she raised her tail and it turned to steel, to Sylveon's horror.

"(And Glaceon lived happily ever after,)" the Ice-type said, and she jumped into the air, flipped, and brought down her Iron Tail with all her might.

* * *

Glaceon jumped out from the bush and starting walking back to the campsite. She was about halfway back when the voice of her Trainer called out to her.

"Glaceon!? Is that you?"

May came out from behind some trees, and gasped when she saw her Pokemon. She ran over and picked the Ice-type up, petting her gently and saying, "Glaceon, I was so worried about you! You shouldn't have run off like that!"

Glaceon just smiled, but then winced. May noticed this and gasped, "Glaceon! What happened to your cheeks! They're all bruised!"

At this moment, with all of her adrenaline gone, Glaceon began to feel the toll the battle had took on her. Glaceon moaned and collapsed in her Trainer's arms, and she rested with her eyes closed as May carried her back to camp.

* * *

When Sylveon came to, her body was one big throb of pain. But most of the pain was in her head and face. She reasoned that she probably hadn't been out very long, seeing as her aches and pains still felt fresh. She moaned, feeling completely miserable, as negative thoughts of failure and humiliation filled her mind.

 _"(Well at least I'm not a dumb ribbon dancing Tinkerbell!)"_

Hot tears of shame filled Sylveon's eyes as she lay there on her back, weeping and wishing she would just fall back into unconsciousness.

"Sylveon! Sylveon, where are you?! Please, answer me!"

Sylveon's heart leapt at the voice. It was Serena, her Trainer- no, her _friend._ The person who truly cared about her, who supported her, who was willing to forfeit a Pokemon Showcase back when she was a shy little Eevee just to make sure she was okay, who was never angry or disappointed with her when she didn't win, and who helped gain confidence and evolve into the Fairy-type she was now through the strength and true-ness of their bond.

Sylveon wanted more than anything to get up and run to her, but she was too exhausted, and a bit sore. So, she took a deep breath and shouted as loudly as she could, "(SRENAAAAAAAA!)"

Sylveon's shout collapsed into weeping, and in the next moment, Serena came running over to where the Fairy-type lay beneath the apple tree. Serena immediately took her up gently in her arms. Sylveon wasn't as small as Pikachu, but Serena was still able to manage. Serena hugged Sylveon gently and petted her head, saying, "Don't worry I've got you, Sylveon. You'll be okay. Trust me, you'll be okay."

Sylveon quickly realized that Serena was crying as well, and this only seemed to increase the pain in her own heart. As her Trainer carried her back to the campsite, Sylveon closed her eyes and focused on the mentally picture of her opponent, smiling down at her with an Iron Tail at the ready.

 _"(This isn't over, Dangles. . . this is **not** over.)"_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _I tried to get inspiration for this story from the Pokemon battles portrayed in Pokemon Origins. Does it show? Anyway, it looks Sylveon has just lost Round 1, but anyone who has played Pokken Tournament knows that there are 3 Rounds in a Match. So stay tuned for Round 2!_


	2. Round 2

**Glaceon v Sylveon**

 **Round 2**

 _When Sylveon opened her eyes, she was temporarily blinded by a light. She squinted, and her eyes adjusted to the light shining on her from the lights in the ceiling above her. She realized that she was lying on her back on a table, probably in a Pokemon Center if she had to guess. As she lay on the table, she could hear the voices of Serena and Nurse Joy nearby._

 _"Will she be okay, Nurse Joy?"_

 _"She'll live, that's for sure. But that Iron Tail she took to her face. . . I am so sorry."_

 _Sylveon could hear Serena break down into tears, and she felt a growing sense of dread within her. Then, a mirror suddenly moved over Sylveon, and she didn't think to wonder why. Sylveon looked at her reflection._

* * *

Sylveon woke up screaming, her eyes darting around the room. Gone was the mirror, and right next to her was Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff.

"Calm down, please clam down! You're safe here!" Nurse Joy said firmly as she gently held the Fairy-type down.

"(Please, relax,)" Wigglytuff said in a nurturing tone, "(You must have had a nightmare. Everything is okay.)"

Sylveon eventually calmed down, slowing her breathing down as she took in her surroundings better. She was soon able to recognize her current surroundings as reality, and could see the unrealistic aspects of the dream world she was just shocked out of.

"(You were bruised up pretty bad, and were hit on the head, but nothing serious or permanent,)" Wigglytuff said with a gentle smile.

Sylveon let out as sigh, letting her tensed up ribbons relax and lie on the table as she finally noticed that her aches and pains were gone. _"(Nothing serious or permanent. . . that goodness. . .)"_

* * *

When Sylveon was carted out to the lobby of the Pokemon Center, she jumped up and ran towards Serena the moment she saw her. Serena hugged the Pokemon as she wrapped two of her ribbons around her Trainer's waist.

"Sylveon, I'm so glad you're okay!" Serena said, "You were in such bad shape! What monster would do such a thing to you!?"

"(Dangles. . .)" Sylveon said at first, but then she quickly softened up and nuzzled Serena, saying, "(I'm sorry for wandering off. . .)"

The pair actually kept up their hugging for a bit, until they were suddenly brought out of it by a sudden cry of pain.

"OWWW!"

Serena and Sylveon were caught by the surprise at the cry, which was unmistakably in Bonnie's voice. The two of them quickly ended their hug and headed back to the front of the Pokemon Center. Sylveon made sure to wrap one of her ribbons around Serena's arm for security.

Bonnie was holding her ear and glaring at Max, who had a look of embarrassment on his face. However, his embarrassment was nothing compared to the mortified expression that May had on. Ash and Pikachu had rather blank looks on their faces, and Clemont and Bunnelby, who had refused to go back into his Pokeball after taking one look at the injured Sylveon, looked very confused.

"Max! Why did you do _that_ for!?" May demanded.

Max shrugged and said, "That's what I always did when _Brock_ went after girls!"

"It's not the same thing!" May argued.

"Is too!" Max shot back.

Bonnie frowned furiously at Max and said, "You're a jerk!"

"You're the one who was all like, 'Hey, random girl I just met! Marry my big brother!'" Max replied.

Clemont finally came out of his confusion and said, "Well, Bonnie, maybe that will teach you to stop asking every girl you see to hook up with me."

May groaned and sweatdropped as she turned to Ash, "Uggh! I'm sorry, Ash. So much for making a good impression on your new friends."

Serena came over to the group with Sylveon in tow, and asked, "What's going on?"

Ash came forward and said cheerfully, "Serena, this is May and her brother Max. I traveled with them in the Hoenn Region."

Serena was surprised by this, "You traveled through the Hoenn Region?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah. May is a Pokemon Coordinator. She and her Pokemon perform in Pokemon Contests. They're kind of like Pokemon Showcases."

Pouting, Bonnie complained loudly, "Well his brother's a jerk! I just asked if May would take care of my brother, and he twisted my ear!"

"Hey, I didn't twist it! I just pulled it!" Max argued.

"Max, just apologize," May said impatiently.

"It wasn't my fault! Force of habit!"

"Max!"

Max sighed and adjusted his glasses. Then he looked at Bonnie and said with a sad smile, "Okay. I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted."

Bonnie stood with her arms folded, but then her gaze softened and said, "Alright. It's okay. You can be protective if you want, but I'm sure that May would've been perfect for my brother."

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted with cheeks turning red.

Meanwhile, Bunnelby had run over to Sylveon looking quite concerned.

"(Sylveon, are you okay? Nothing still hurts, does it?)" he asked nervously.

Sylveon smiled and nodded, "(Don't you worry about anything, Bunnelby. But thanks for your concern. It's really sweet of you.)"

Bunnelby closed his eyes and blushed, "(Well. . . you're more than worth it.)"

"Who's _that_ Pokemon?" May asked as she took out her Pokedex and scanned Sylveon.

 _"Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon, and the Fairy-type evolved form of Eevee,"_ the Pokedex said, _"_ _It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her._

"Fairy-type?" May said in amazement, "I've never heard of that type of Pokemon before." She put her Pokedex away and took a longer look at Sylveon. She smiled and said, "She's so cute! And beautiful!"

Eevee smiled back at May, decided that she liked this Trainer.

"Thank you, May," Serena said as she looked the other Trainer up and down. She could somehow tell that this Trainer had some experience behind her. "So, did you come to Kalos region to compete in Pokemon Showcases?"

"Sure thing!" May said cheerfully, "You're looking at the future Kalos Queen."

Serena smirked wryly and remarked, "Oh, really?"

Before May could give a snappy retort, Max jumped in, saying, "Well, I'm here to win all eight Gym Badges and challenge the Kalos League!" Max pushed his glasses back and chuckled, "Heh-heh-heh. I'd be careful if I were you, Ash."

Clemont also gave a chuckle and pushed his glasses back in a similar manner, saying, "Hm-hm-hm. Well, I happen to be the Gym Leader of the Lumiose City Electric-type Gym!"

Max gasped, "What?! No way!"

"Clemont's pretty strong," Ash said encouragingly, "You're gonna have to train real hard with your Pokemon."

"(That's true!)" Pikachu said with a nod.

"Speaking of Pokemon," May said with a smile, "I have an evolved form of Eevee too."

"Really? Which one?" Serena asked, looking interested.

May kept her smile as she took out a Pokeball and said, "It's a surprise! How about I take her into the Pokemon Center first, and then we can introduce _all_ of our Pokemon!"

"That's a great idea!" Ash said enthusaistically.

"Yay! New friends, Denenne!" Bonnie cheered.

"(Yay!)" Dedenne cheered from within Bonnie's bag.

Sylveon felt a pang of nervousness in spite of herself. She had gained so much confidence since she had evolved, but her shyness hadn't been _completely_ removed. However, she took a quick glance at Bunnelby, who still stood close to her, and her nervousness was replaced by a warm feeling.

 _"(Actually, after that horrible Glaceon, maybe meeting more friendly Pokemon will do me good),"_ Sylveon thought to herself.

* * *

Out in back of the Pokemon Center, the group was all gathered together outside.

"Come on out, everyone!" Ash said as he tossed up his Pokeballs.

"You come out too!" Clemont said as he did the same.

"And you guys, too!" Serena cheered as she did the same as well.

"Time to make some new friends!" May said as she tossed up six Pokeballs.

"Ralts and Treecko too!" Max said as he released his Pokemon.

All of the Pokemon were soon socializing. Sylveon was a bit caught of guard by the sudden crowd, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was when she was an Eevee. Plus, Bunnelby was standing right next to her.

Beautifly flew over to Sylveon and said, "(You emanate with elegance and grace.)"

Sylveon smiled and said, "(Well, thank you. You are quite beautiful yourself.)"

Blaziken sized up Greninja and said, "(Aha! You look like a worthy opponnet! Even more so than your Trainer's Sceptile!)"

"(I was not aware Ash trained a Sceptile. Nevertheless, my strength and bravery surely surpasses his,)" Greninja replied.

The other Pokemon interacted in a similar manner, but then Serena asked, "So May, where's you're evolved Eevee?"

May smiled and held out a Pokeball. "Alright. Here comes a fierce battler and performer!" May tossed her Pokeball, and Glaceon appeared in a flash of light.

Within seconds, the Ice-type spotted the Fairy-type. The smiles on each of their faces vanished instantly as their eyes met.

"( _You. . ._ )" Sylveon gasped out, blinking her eyes slowly.

Glaceon narrowed her gaze and whispered, "( _You. . ._ )"

Memories of the brutal battle from not too long ago replayed in Sylveon's mind, and she began to advance on the Ice-type.

Glaceon stood her, ground not backing down an inch as a contemptuous grin spread across her face. "(Still feel sore. . . _Tinkerbell?_ )"

All of the surrounding Pokemon went silent, Braixen even let out a quick gasp and covered her mouth.

Sylveon didn't even flinch at the remark, but simply frowned hard at Glaceon and said, "(Still have a heart of ice. . . _Dangles?_ )"

May's Pokemon all stared at Sylveon in shock, Blaziken even shot the Fairy-type a death glare.

"(So you _are_ sore. . . sore loser that is,)" Glaceon said, still smirking.

"(You are _horrible_ )" Sylveon said angrily.

"(We had a battle. You lost. Get over yourself,)" Glaceon said, leaning forward slightly.

Sylveon nodded and said "(Fine. I lost. But you don't have to be so aggressive and so arrogant about it. Don't you have any ethics at all?)"

Glaceon sniffed and said, "(I don't like you, Tink. Plus, I always fight to win. _Always._ So why should I be nice to you.)" Glaceon chuckled and said, "(Plus, I'm stronger than you are. So what do you expect to do now anyway?)"

"Umm, I don't think they wanna be friends," Bonnie commented.

May nodded, "Yeah. . . they almost seem to. . . _hate_ each other."

Serena stared at the two Pokemon in disbelief and said, "I know. . . but it doesn't make any sense! They've never met before right now!"

When Serena said this, Sylveon's eyes widened and her ears stood up. Then, the biggest, widest smile spread across her face.

"(What are you so happy about?)" Glaceon asked angrily.

Sylveon leaned forward slightly, just as Glaceon had done earlier, and sweetly, "(I'm _telling!_ )"

Glaceon's eyes widened in horrified realization, and she shouted out, "(No! Don't do _that!_ )"

Sylveon turned right around and put on a miserable looking pitiful frown as she walked towards Serena.

"(I said no!)" Glaceon cried out.

Sylveon looked up at Serena and gently stroked her forehead with one of her ribbons, where she had been struck with the Iron Tail, and winced as if she were still in pain.

"(I _command you_ to stop!)" Glaceon shouted fearfully, practically pleading.

With her saddest eyes, Sylveon gazed up at Serena, and then, using one of her ribbons, pointed right at Glaceon.

Serena stared at the scene in silence for a moment, confused. Then, it suddenly all clicked, and her jaw dropped. She looked right at Glaceon and said, "It was you. . ."

Completely confused, May asked, "What? What's are you-?"

"It was Glaceon!" Serena shouted angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Glaceon. Then she glared at May, anger coursing through her as she shouted, "Glaceon attacked Sylveon and hurt her badly! It's your fault Sylveon got hurt! You had Glaceon battle her, and then left her lying there like. . . like _garbage_!"

May was shocked by the accusation, and shook her head and said, "No, I didn't. . . I mean. . . I. . ." May looked down in shame and said, "Well. . . Glaceon did wander off earlier, and when I found her, it looked like she had been through a tough battle."

Serena eyes May suspiciously and said, "How do I know you're not lying?"

May gasped, then glared back angrily and said, "Of course I'm not lying! I can't believe you think I would do something like that!"

Ash stepped forward and said, "Serena, I'm sure May would never do something bad like that."

"Yeah!" Max said defensively, "You can't accuse my sister without any proof!"

Serena still kept up her suspicious stare on May and said, "Well, after what happened to Sylveon, I still wish I could be sure that she isn't lying."

Clemont chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "The future is now, thanks to science!" he declared, "Clemontic Gear, ON!"

Clemont whipped out a helmet built for a person's head that looked similar to an Exp Share, only it had two big light bulbs on top of it. The one on the left was red, and the one of the right was green.

"I thought we would run into a situation just like this! I call it my Truth and Lie Detector Mk. 1!" Clemont said proudly.

"Obvious name is obvious," Bonnie remarked wryly.

"Using brain scanning technology that can track and identify electro-chemical impulses within the brain, this helmet will indicate whether someone is lying or telling the truth by lighting up one of these light bulbs! Red is for lies, and green is for truths!" Clemont explained.

"Wow! Science is so amazing!" Ash remarked, sounding impressed.

May folded her arms and turned away, and said, "I am _not_ putting that thing on my head!"

"Got something to hide?" Serena challenged.

May groaned and took off her hat, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Clemont placed the helmet on May's head with his Aipom arm and said, "Okay then, first a few test questions. What is your name?"

"May," she answered impatiently, and the green light flashed.

"Okay, now lie this time. What's your name?"

"Jessie," May answered, and the red light flashed with a buzzer sound.

Clemont nodded, "Good, good. Next question-."

"Can we just get on with it?" May asked.

"Yeah, this is taking forever," Serena complained.

Clemont sighed disappointingly, "Oh, alright, fine."

Serena rounded on May and demanded, "Did you send Glaceon to attack to Sylveon!?"

"No! She wandered off! I swear!" May replied.

The light on the helmet flashed green.

"Hmmm," Serena said as she stared at May.

"Come on, Serena," Ash said gently, "I know that May wouldn't do anything like that, and Clemont's invention says she's telling the truth. Can't you just trust her?"

Serena looked away, a bit of shame on her face. Then she turned to May and said, "Okay. I'm sorry for calling you a liar, May. But Glaceon hurt Sylveon really badly."

" _I_ believe you," May said, "And I don't suppose I can blame you either." Then she frowned and directed her gaze at Glaceon, who looked very nervous at the moment. "Glaceon," May said sternly, "Did you attack Sylveon and leave her there?"

Glaceon blinked her eyes, then turned to look at Sylveon, who was wearing a satisfied smile. Glaceon growled and nodded her head, anger coursing through her.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Glaceon," May said sternly, "You can't just pick fights with Pokemon and then just leave them lying there."

Bonnie looked sadly from Glaceon to Sylveon and asked, "But why did they fight in the first place?"

"Yeah, and who started the fight?" Max asked.

Both Sylveon and Glaceon quickly raised a forepaw to point at each other.

"Oh boy. . ." Max remarked.

"Don't worry! I've got it covered!" Clemont said as he used his Aipom arm to snatch the Truth and Lie Detector Mk. 1 off May's head and place it on top of Glaceon's head. It was clearly too big for her, and about two seconds after it touched the Ice-type's head, it exploded, covering everyone in black soot and puffing up their hair.

Clemont coughed out smoke and said, "Uh. . . well, I made it for humans, not Pokemon, so I'm not all that surprised by this."

Sylveon laughed at the pained expression Glaceon got from the explosion. Glaceon just clenched her teeth and glared back. Then the Ice-type said, "(At least I'm not wearing a bow-tie!)"

Sylveon stopped laughing and frowned. Then she turned around and flicked her tail at Glaceon.

"(Why you-!)" Glaceon said angrily as she got ready to pounce.

"Glaceon, stop!" May commanded.

Serena ran over to Sylveon and petted her gently, saying, "Take it easy, Sylveon. You don't want to make her angry."

"It looks like those two really dislike each other," Clemont observed.

"I think they should have a battle!" Ash said.

"A battle?" May echoed.

Serena was immediately against this idea, and she said, "But Ash, they already had a battle. And Sylveon lost badly."

"But you and May weren't there that time," Ash explained, "I bet that if you and May battled with them, maybe it will help them understand each other and settled their differences."

"But. . . Sylveon. . ." Serena said softly as she looked down at her Pokemon in concern.

"Don't worry," Ash said causally with a smile, "We'll all be here to make sure it doesn't get out of hand, and I'm sure that when you and Sylveon battle together, nothing can stop you!"

Looking at Ash and seeing the confidence he had in her filled Serena with a drive and passion unlike no other. With her heart beating loud in her chest, Serena turned to Sylveon and said, "Sylveon. . . do you want to battle?"

Sylveon smiled and said, "(Are you kidding? Yes! Let's take Dangles down!)"

"(I resent that remark!)" Glaceon shouted back.

"I take it you're ready to battle too," May asked.

Glaceon nodded and said, "(I beat her once, I'll beat her again!)"

Bunnelby stepped forward and said, "(Hey! I think you should treat her with some respect!)"

"(You keep out of this, Bunneary!)" Glaceon warned.

"(I'm a _Bunnelby_!)" he said indignantly.

Braixen and Pancham walked over to Sylveon's side.

"(Listen, you!)" Pancahm said roughly as Briaxen whipped out her branch and held it at the ready, "(Braixen, Sylveon, and I are Serena's team! and if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!)"

Glaceon looked at Braixen and Pancham, then said, "(This is between me and Tinkerbell, so how about you just let us settle things.)"

Braixen looked at Glaceon in disgust and said, "(Why you insulting little Pokemon! I wish it was me fighting you! I'll teach you not to be rude!)"

"(Hey, fox!)" Blaziken called out, "(If you can't stand the heat. . . _too bad!_ )"

"(Oooh! Good one!)" Wartortle said with a grin before laughing heartily.

"(Grrr. . .You punks!)" Braixen said as she gripped her branch tighter.

"Braixen, calm down!" Serena warned.

"You too, Blaziken, we don't need any more fighting!" May said.

"(No more! Stop!)" Venusaur suddenly shouted, spreading her vines wide as she looked pleadingly between the two groups of Pokemon, "(Can't we all just get along?)"

Sylveon nodded and turned to Braixen, "(She's right, in a way. And so is Bangles, over there. This is between me and her. I don't want to cause any trouble for anyone else.)"

Briaxen softened her gaze and said kindly to the Fairy-type, "(There's no trouble at all, Sylveon. We're your friends, and we'll always jump to your defense.)"

Pancham folded his arms and stood proud, saying, "(Ha-ha! Yeah. You say 'jump' and I'll say 'how high?')"

"(Thanks,)" Sylveon replied, then she turned to Glaceon and glared hard as she said, "(But now, I have an some crushed ice to make.)"

* * *

The competitors took their positions on opposite sides of the field. Clemont stood in the referee's position and said, "Alright! This will be a one-on-one Pokemon Battle! Is everyone ready?"

May nodded and looked down at Glaceon, saying, "Let's have a nice, fair, clean fight, Glaceon."

Glaceon rolled her eyes, but nodded.

Sylveon stared her opponent down from the other side of the field.

"Let's show them what were made of, Sylveon!" Serena said.

Glaceon stared back at Sylveon and gave a loud sniff.

Sylveon kept her eyes on the Ice-type, and she brought up one of her ribbons and ran it across her throat in a slashing motion, cocking her head and sticking her tongue out at Glaceon.

Glaceon crouched down low in battle ready position.

"Battle. . . begin!" Clemont announced.

"Use Swift!" Serena called out.

Sylveon swung her ribbons and sent golden stars at Glaceon. The Ice-type didn't move an inch. In fact, Glaceon was smiling.

"Use Mirror Coat!" May called out.

Glaceon was covered in reflective energy, and when the Swift attack hit her, a beam of reflected energy was fired back at Sylveon.

"Dodge it!" Serena called out.

Sylveon jumped to the side, but the attack caught her in the rear and knocked her down to ground.

"Now use Ice Shard!" May directed.

Glaceon smiled and then spat Ice Shards at Sylveon while she was down.

"Quick, Sylveon! Use Protect!" Serena called out in a panic.

Sylveon quickly got back up and brought up a blue energy shield to block the Ice Shard.

"Get in close with Secret Power!"

Glaceon charged in, covered with energy.

"Use Double Team to escape, then use Swift!"

Sylveon jumped and spit into 10 copies. Glaceon ran into one and shattered it, but then she was bombarded by an avalanche of golden stars from every direction, some fake and some real.

"Alright! Great job you two!" Ash cheered.

"(Very impressive use of Double Team,)" Greninja remarked.

Blaziken clenched his claws and said, "(Don't sit there and take it! Fight back!)"

As Glaceon winced from the onslaught, she thought to herself, _"(Come on, May. Say it. Say it!)"_

"Use Iron Tail to get out of there!"

"(YES!)" Glaceon shouted as her tail became steel and jumped swinging her tail into the surrounding Sylveon's. It banished several of the copies, and then struck the real one solidly in the side.

Sylveon squealed with pain and was knocked to the ground once again.

"Oh no! Sylveon!" Bonnie cried out.

"(Ouch! I can't look!)" Dedenne cried out as he covered his eyes with his forepaws.

"That was super effective," Ash remarked.

May looked at the laid out Sylveon in surprise and echoed Ash's words, "Super effective?" Then the coordinator from Hoenn smiled and said, "So Fair-type are weak against Steel-type moves!"

Max pumped his fist in the air and said, "Oh yeah! May has got this now!"

"Use Iron Tail to finish it!" May commanded confidently.

Glaceon grinned and jumped up and forward, spinning in mid-air and then coming down fast with her Iron Tail.

"Get out of the way!" Serena shouted.

Sylveon quickly recovered and rolled out of the way just in time, as Glaceon's Iron Tail smashed into the ground right where Sylveon was a split second earlier.

Feeling relieved and pumped up, Serena pointed and said with a smile, "Alright! Time to do what you do best, Sylveon!"

"Glaceon, keep using Iron Tail until you hit her!" May called out.

Glaceon ran forward and swung her Iron Tail, only to hit thin air, as Sylveon was now in her element. She was up on her paws and dancing gracefully, spinning and twirling and effortlessly dodging every single swing of Glaceon's Iron Tail.

"(Let! Me! HIT YOU!)" Glaceon screamed, punctuating each swing of her Iron Tail with her words. Her last swing nearly caught Sylveon's legs, but the Fairy-type sprang into the air and flipped right over her, whipping Glaceon in the rear with one of her ribbons, and landed several feet away.

Glaceon stared at her stinging rump, and then turned to see Pancham and Chespin laughing at her. With a roar of fury, Glaceon made a mad charge straight at Sylveon.

"Fairy Wind!" Serena called out.

"Look out, Glaceon!" May cried.

Blinded by anger, Glaceon didn't realize that Sylveon was counter attacking until it was too late. The Fairy-type move blasted her backwards and over the rough ground.

"Follow it up with Swift!"

Glaceon looked up just in time to be hit by a barrage of golden stars.

When the dust settled, Glaceon was breathing heavily, looking near to the point of exhaustion from how she over exerted herself trying to hit the dancing Sylveon, plus the force of the attacks.

"Don't give up, Glaceon!" May said encouragingly, "We can still win this with a little luck! Use Ice Shard!"

"Protect!"

As Sylveon blocked the attacks with the blue energy shield, May ordered quickly, "Secret Power, quick!"

Using her anger at the Fairy-type as energy, Glaceon put extra speed into her legs and dashed forward, and collided with Sylveon just as her Protect came down.

"Oh no!" Serena cried.

Sylveon was thrown backwards a bit and stumbled around, and then fell down, crackling with electricity.

"Wh-what happened?" Serena asked.

May put a hand on her hip and said confidently, "It looks like Secret Power paralyzed her."

"(Grrrr,)" Bunnelby growled as watched the battle intently.

"Time for us to come out on top!" May declared, "Glaceon, use Iron Tail!"

Glaceon laughed with delight as she turned around slowly, put on an innocent looking face, and then struck Sylveon across the face with her Iron Tail, sending her sprawling on her side.

"Sylveon!" Serena cried out with worry.

Sylveon's opened her eyes at the sound of Serena's voice. The panic in her voice was gut wrenching to her. _"(Serena. . . no. . . no, I can't lose like this!)"_

"One more hit should do it," May said, "Iron Tail one more time!"

Sylveon looked up to see Glaceon smiling that stomach churning smile she loathed so much. She wanted more than anything to whip that smile off the Ice-type's face, but the paralysis kept her from moving.

"(Excuse me a moment,)" Glaceon said nonchalantly, and she proceeded to sit down on her haunches and scratch behind her left ear with her hind paw.

"(OH, YOU ARE _KIDDING_ ME!)" Braixen shouted in disbelief as all of the other humans and Pokemon either sweatdropped or face palmed.

"Glaceon, _please. . ._ " May moaned, clearly embarrassed.

Glaceon sighed and put her paw down as she said cutely, "(Ahh, that's better.)" Then she smiled again and said to the paralyzed Sylveon, "(Lights out. . . _Tinkerbell!_ )"

Glaceon then jumped up in the air, and swung her Iron Tail right at Sylveon's head.

"Syvleon!" Serena cried out again.

Something arose deep within Sylveon's heart when she heard Serena cry out for a second time. A new strength surged through her, and everything suddenly became so much clearer.

The Iron Tail attacked smashed into the ground once again.

Everyone present either gasped or let their jaws drop at the sight, but no one was more shocked that Glaceon. She turned to look at Sylveon, who was standing up straight a few feet away, breathing heavily, but clearly free of paralysis.

"(But. . . But. . . NOOOOO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!)" she shrieked.

Sylveon just cracked a smile.

Max adjusted his glasses frantically and asked, "How did Sylveon get free of the paralysis?"

"I think I know," Ash said with a grin, "Sylveon gathered all her energy to break through her paralysis so that Serena wouldn't worry!"

"(Yeah!)" Pikachu agreed.

Serena looked on in near shock as Sylveon slowly turned to look at. The Pokemon winked and smiled, looking quite happy. "Sylveon, I. . ." Serena said softly, then she smiled back and placed her hands over her heart, and said, "I love you too!"

Sylveon nodded to Serena, then turned to look at Glaceon, who was breathing heavily, frightened, and looked as though she were about to have nervous breakdown.

"(What is this _nonsense_?!)" Glaceon shouted out furiously as she stared at Sylveon with wide eyes, "(What is this _'so your Trainer wouldn't worry'_ gibberish!?)"

"(Sylveons don't have _Trainers_ ,)" the Fairy-type replied as she began to advance on the Ice-type, "(They have best friends.)"

"(What is this _madness_!?)" Glaceon shouted right before firing Ice Shards at Sylveon.

Sylveon effortlessly dodged the attack with a leap to the side.

"(But you wouldn't know, would you Dangles?)" Sylveon remarked in a level, almost regal, tone.

"Focus, Glaceon! Use Secret Power again!" May said frantically.

Glaceon obeyed the command and ran forward, only to have Sylveon jump out of the way again. Sylveon was tired and weak, but her desire to make Serena proud and not to lose to Glaceon again gave her strength. Glaceon was furiously angry, but severely weakened in both stamina and morale.

"Fairy Wind!" Serena said.

Sylveon brought her ribbons in and unleashed the attack.

"Mirror Coat!" May said.

Glaceon clenched her teeth as the attack struck her shimmering body, and she let out a cry as she fired back at Sylveon. The attacks were done at close range, leaving little time to dodge, so it struck Sylveon dead on.

"Oh no!" Serena cried out.

Everyone was silent, except for Glaceon.

Glaceon laughed and said, "(Aha. I won! I-)"

The laughter died in her throat when she saw Sylveon still standing. She looked almost done and was breathing heavily, but she was still standing.

"(I toughed it out. . . to show. . . my best side . . . to Serena,)" she gasped out between deep breaths.

Snapping out of her shock, Serena quickly called out, "Use Double Team!"

Glaceon's eyes widened as she was suddenly surrounded by Sylveon.

"Finish it with Swift!"

Glaceon cried out one last time as the golden stars bombarded her, dealing critical damage from how in sync Serena and Sylveon were. When the dust settled, Glaceon lay on her side, knocked out.

"Glaceon is unable to battle!" Clemont announced, "Sylveon is the winner!"

Sylveon and Serena ran to each other and shared a hug. They were then surrounded by the rest of their Pokemon friends who gave their congratulations to the pair.

May recalled Glaceon to her Pokeball, saying kindly, "You battled really hard, Glaceon. You did a really great job. Really, I'm impressed."

Blaziken folded his arms and said, "(I cannot believe Glaceon lost like that, and she had her beat two separate times!)"

May walked over to Serena and Sylveon and said, "It looks like two are a really good team, and Sylveon's has some amazing skills. You're probably the one to beat in Pokemon Showcases!"

Serena smiled and said, "Well, there are a lot of performers in showcases that are pretty amazing, and you and Glaceon are pretty good too. I was really worried several times during that battle. Glaceon is _really_ strong!"

May gave a nod, then frowned sadly and said, "Yeah. . . and. . . I'm sorry I let Glaceon wander off and attack Sylveon."

Serena smiled warmly and said, "It's okay. Sylveon wandered off too. It's not our fault they ran into each other and started fighting, but I guess we both should have been paying attention."

Cheered up by this, May held out her hand and said, "Well then, how about we become both friends and rivals, starting now!"

Serena took May's and and the girls shook on it. " _Deal!_ " they both said.

* * *

As Glaceon was healed in her Pokeball, she lay curled up as she thought darkly about the battle she lost. Her mind fixated on the points where Sylveon freed herself of her paralysis and then withstood that Mirror Coat attack. Glaceon growled as she began to experience the anger and rage all over again.

 _"(But you wouldn't know, would you Dangles?)"_

Growling lowly, Glaceon thought to herself, _"(Don't think you've won yet, Tinkerbell. It's not over yet. The score is tied. All we need now is a tie breaker. . .)"_


End file.
